Users and service members of a communication service require high-speed and high-quality communication service with low price. An orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme may be used to achieve a high-speed data transmission rate.
The OFDM scheme may transmit signals without being affected by frequency-selective fading. However, since the OFDM scheme has several known disadvantages, communication technologies using multiple antennas have become the focus of research to overcome the known disadvantages.
Generally, since a receiver wirelessly receiving a signal is limited in terms of volume, size, and power, multiple antennas are installed in a transmitter. Accordingly, complexity of the receiver may be reduced, and performance may be improved due to decreasing performance degradation caused by a multi-path fading.
When a transmitter is a mobile terminal of a user, it is difficult to install multiple antennas in a mobile terminal. To obtain a transmission diversity effect through multiple antennas installed in a mobile terminal, the multiple antennas may be required to be completely separated. Accordingly, a size of a mobile terminal may increase.
Thus, technologies related to a relay-based space frequency block code (SFBC) communication system which may maintain the size of a mobile terminal to be small and obtain a high transmission diversity effect are provided. The relay-based SFBC communication system includes a source node, relay node, and destination node. A source signal transmitted from a source node and a relay signal transmitted from a relay node, are a space frequency block coded signal. A destination node receives the source signal and relay signal through a wireless channel, and thus a diversity effect may be obtained.
In general, a source signal and a relay signal include a cyclic prefix. A cyclic prefix is inserted to prevent interference among symbols or channels. However, as time taken up by a cyclic prefix increases, time available for data decreases. This, in turn, prevents a high data transmission rate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology which may embody a relay-based SFBC communication system without using a cyclic prefix.